All I Want For Christmas Is You
by AlwaysxAddicted
Summary: Miley misses Jake and it's been two months since she last saw him. Will the Holiday spirit bring her back and make her happy once again? OneShot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

I sat down on my patio strumming my guitar singing my song _If We Were A Movie._ The only time I sing this song is whenever I'm thinking about Jake, and right now, I miss Jake, terribly.

It's been almost two full months since I last saw Jake, which was the same day we admitted our feelings and I just can't get over him. Right before he got on his plane to go to Romania to film this movie he is starring in, we decided to not be in a relationship until he comes back. Two more months until he comes back and I just can't wait any longer. I'm afraid that he might be with another girl getting it on with her and forgetting about me.

"…That you'd fall in love with in the end  
We'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset  
Fade to black  
Show the names  
Play the happy song…"

I ended the song and looked up at the stars. "I wonder if he's thinking about me right now." I frowned and put my guitar beside me and hugged myself. "Sooner or later I know I will have to get over the fact that he'll probably forget me, but I just can't forget the day, the day we kissed…"

"Stop wallowing and get off your butt!" Someone shouted behind me.

I turned around and found Lilly there. Lilly, such a good friend. She can help me get out of any kind of mood and just make me happy. When I'm sad and depressed, she can get me to laugh within seconds, but lately, it hasn't been working.

"How long have you been there?" I asked. It's pretty late at night and I never knew Lilly was here, she usually calls whenever she comes over.

"I had to return something to Jackson and as I was about to leave, I find you here singing that song for the, like, billionth time. Go out there and have some fun. Listen to some "Fergalicious" or something and dance your pants off! Do anything except the things that will remind you of your beloved Jake."

"But Lilly, I can't. I should just stay in my room and stuff my face with chocolate. Chocolate hasn't let me down and left me just to go to "Romania" to film a "movie" just because "Frankie Muniz" decided not to do the movie!" I retorted and stood up from where I was sitting.

"Gosh Miley, you're overreacting. Why can't you just move on and find someone else? Today is the 23rd, it's almost Christmas! You should be happy because it's almost open present day! Why cant you just one day be happy and have fun instead of sticking in your room, stuff your face with chocolate, and listen to sad depressing songs?" She leaned against the door frame and watched me from there.

"I don't know. It's just like, ever since Jake left I can't stop thinking about that moment we had, or that kiss we shared." I took my guitar from the bench and walked toward the door. I passed Lilly and she followed me inside. "It's pathetic, I know, but then I really thought that we had a strong connection. I don't think I'll ever get over Jake and that's what really hurts." I placed my guitar on the stand next to the piano and sat down on the couch.

"How about I take you to Yvette's Christmas party tomorrow? We can have fun, you could loosen up a bit… maybe find a guy you like… dance with him… maybe he'll help you get over Jake." Lilly jumped down next to me.

"I can't. I just can't see me with another guy other than Jake. Here I am thinking that Jake might be "the one", but there you go saying that I should find someone better." I said and stood up. 'I can't believe that Lilly would even say that I should move on. I thought she would support me and help me get pass these months without him until he really does come back.' I glared at Lilly and she frowned.

"I'm sorry. Can you just come and have fun? This whole winter break, all you've done was locked yourself in your room. I want you to have at least some fun while school is out."

"I guess I will." I mumbled and looked away from her. 'She's right. I should have some fun while there's no school. I can't just sit back and cry all day and night about Jake.' I smiled and nodded.

"Okay good. Oliver and I will come over at 7 to pick you up. You better dress nicely Miss Miley and please stop feeling so down. It makes me sad to see you depressed like this so tomorrow you better be up and happy for the party."

"I'll try."

"But before I go, what do you want for Christmas?" She asked me.

'Typical. Last minute Christmas shopping. She always does that and yet she always finds whatever suits you the most.' I shook my head. "I want Jake." I crossed my arms and pout.

"I'm sorry Miley, but that's impossible…" She suddenly had a wicked grin pasted on her face which always freaked me out whenever she did that.

"What are you thinking about? I know that look…" I eyed her carefully. I think she might've found out what to get me for Christmas, but I just hope it's not some sleazy boy just to help me get over Jake.

"It's nothing." She perk up from her seat. "Good night Miley and I'll see you tomorrow." Lilly flashed me a bright smile and walked toward the door.

"Bye Lils." I watched her close the front door behind her and sighed.

"Lilly's right, I should get over this. It's been two months." I walked upstairs to my room and entered my room. "He's just one guy, I know there is someone out there that's better than him, but I just don't want to let go." I dropped to my bed and turned off my lamp light.

"I don't know. I'll think more about this tomorrow. Right now I need some sleep I'm tired." My eyelids grew heavy and soon I fell into a deep sleep.

xoJMox

The next morning I woke up. 'It's Christmas eve, whoopee.' I thought to myself and got out of bed.

I walked into my bathroom to change my clothes and then headed downstairs to get some breakfast. As I got there dad and Jackson were there eating their snowflake shaped flapjacks.

"Morning Miles." Dad greeted me as I sat beside Jackson.

"Morning dad." I lazily picked up a plate of my flapjacks and poured syrup all over them practically drowning them in it.

"Whoa tiger, that's a little too much you got on there." Dad snaked the bottle of syrup away from me.

"I'm sorry dad I just haven't been feeling myself lately." I replied and took a small bite of my food.

"You haven't been feeling yourself ever since lover boy Jake Ryan left to Romania." Jackson inconsiderably said and dad slapped his shoulder.

"Jackson!"

I swallowed my half eaten food. "No it's okay dad, Jackson's right that's why tonight at the party, I'm going to try and move on. Find some other guy to crush on and maybe he'll be it." I forced out and felt my chest tighten.

"Miles I'm sorry." Jackson said and I jumped.

"Wow, that's the first time I ever heard you say that." I'm shocked, Jackson does have a heart! I quietly laughed to myself and took another bite out of my food.

"Well, its Christmas eve, a day before Christmas, and we all should be happy in some ways. It's a time to forgive and forget, say thank you and mean it, just be plain nice." Jackson stood up from his place and gave me a gentle hug. "Even though I can be mean to you and inconsiderate, I'm still your brother and I can care ya know." He smiled and walked to the sink to rinse out his plate.

"Thanks Jackson, I really appreciate it." I replied and felt really happy after that.

"And Miley, you should never let a boy make you feel like this. You're still young, you could just move on and be happy about life."

"Wow Jackson, I think this is the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Well, I can be nice if I want to." He laughed and ran his way up the stairs.

"You and Jackson just had a brother sister moment. I never thought I would see the day." Dad said and I looked at him.

"And that's the last time you'll ever see something like that happen between both Jackson and I." I laughed and pushed my plate away from me.

"Yeah, well, that boy can be a surprise, but he is right you know. No boy should ever make you feel that way and if they do then it's their lost. Tonight have fun at the party, let loose. Just know that someone out there likes ya." He stood up and took my plate to the sink.

"Thanks dad, I think I will do that." I stood up and skipped upstairs to go to my room.

'I'm feeling quite happier than ever and this is weird. I never felt this happy within months and it's just so… exciting!' I smiled and headed straight for my

xoJMox

I was in my living room wearing a white skirt, a red low v-neck with a white cami under it, sandals, a white jacket, and a purse. I thought red and white would match the Christmas theme.

I was waiting for Oliver and Lilly to pick me up and they were taking forever. I wonder why they're taking forever in a day. They're already 20 minutes late and I was feeling quite impatient.

"Hey Miley, no sign of them yet?" I hear Jackson ask as he entered the living room.

"No, not yet. You coming?" I asked and watched him sit down on the arm chair.

"Yeah. I'm going later on though, I feel that it's too early for me to go." He turned on the TV and started to channel it.

"SORRY WE'RE LATE MILEY!" I hear someone shout and the door abruptly opened.

I turned to the door and found Oliver and Lilly there out of breath.

Lilly, wearing a knee length green skirt and a white top and Oliver, wearing a white short sleeved button down shirt which on the back said Merry Christmas, pants, and a Santa hat. They looked like they were running, and it was just weird.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked and got up walking toward them.

"We went and…" Lilly clamped her hand over Oliver's mouth and talked instead. "We had to go somewhere before coming here. So let's go!"

We headed out the door toward Oliver's car. His mom was bringing us and she was always a cool mom.

xoJMox

Once we got to the party, everyone seemed to be having fun. People were exchanging gifts, a few were dancing, and others were just talking.

"This is a different kind of party." I looked around. It seemed more like a dance than a party. Christmas parties are usually boring with nothing to do other than talk and eat. I guess they're trying to make this fun.

"Yeah, anyway, let's dance to some Christmas songs!" Lilly suggested. The song playing at this moment was 12 Days of Christmas by Relient K.

"You two can go. I'll have a little snack." I smiled at her and pushed them toward the dance floor.

"You sure?" She asked giving me the same sympathetic look as last night.

"Yes, now go have fun." I walked toward the table. "I'm going to be such a loner tonight." I said and turned to watch Oliver and Lilly with a bunch of other people dance their butt off.

"Time to look around. Maybe there will be a cute guy for me here." I sighed and looked around the room. People were sitting on the couches and chairs watching other people dance . Other people were here at the snack table eating. Everyone seemed to be paired up except me. What joy.

As I walked toward the door which led to the balcony, the song Last Christmas started to play. "Oh god." I said to myself and finally made my way toward the balcony. It was a good thing that no one was here. No one could hear me or see me feel bad about myself.

The last time I heard this song, I started to bawl because it reminded me so much about Jake. "Jake, Jake, Jake! It's like my whole life revolves around Jake! Ever since he left, my freaking life went down. I shouldn't be feeling so down like this, I mean he did say that when he comes back, we would try and make this work. Well, I can't wait any longer, I want him now." I placed my hands on the wall of the balcony.

"I thought that maybe going to this party would help me with this whole Jake problem. Just as Lilly said, I could possibly find someone better than Jake, but there is no one that I can compare Jake with. He's just… perfect." I sighed. "I'm thinking too full of him. He's just one guy and I don't know why he makes me feel like this, I mean this is just some stupid teenage puppy love crap every teenager goes through and why did it have to happen to me?" I put my forehead down on my arms and start to think.

" I know I shouldn't feel this sad because it's Christmas, but I can't."

"Why can't you?" I hear a voice said behind me. I didn't look up to see who it is. I didn't care. Everyone can just shove it right about now and I just don't care if they see me miserable like this.

"You really want to know why?" I ask.

"Sure, if that makes you feel any better." He simply replied.

I could feel his gaze over me, but he kept a strong distance away from me, I think he was at the door watching me.

"There's this guy. I really liked him and the day I thought we were going to become a couple, he has to go to Romania because of a movie he's shooting there."

"How have you felt ever since this guy left?" He ask and I looked up at the sky.

"Ever since moment he got on the plane, I've felt depressed. I'm usually "Smiley Miley" the person that usually gets people to smile, but I haven't been doing that lately because I've been "Unsmilified" I replied.

"What's "unsmilified" mean?"

"It means that I couldn't smile ever since he left. Today was the first time I've smiled because my brother was being nice to me and I actually thought it was going to be easy to find a guy to take his place, which makes it totally wrong."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, nothing can compare on how perfect he is. He really made me feel special and I really like him. But he probably found some prettier girl in Romania and forgot about me. Even though I miss him, I should be happy that he's happy."

"How do you know that he's happy?"

"Well, why wouldn't he? He's always crowded by girls, everyone loves him, and he's just so… sweet." I bit my lip. I'm spilling my heart out to some stranger who could be a stalker or something, but I just didn't care.

"What if he's been waiting for you these past two months because he couldn't get you off of his mind? What if he's been avoiding the mobs of girls in Romania because he knew that only one girl that he liked and wanted was you?" his voice changed as he said this.

I was startled. 'How did he know that it's been two months?' I thought to myself. I was tempted to see who it was, but too afraid of actually doing it.

"If he did feel that way, then why would he not sent me mail, email, or even text message me just to say that he was alright?" I asked him.

"Well, maybe he tried, but each and every time he did, he would be afraid and not get to send it. Maybe those nights, when he tried to call, he would hear the phone ringing and whenever you would answer, he would hang up because he was too shy."

'That was him…' My eyes widened. I remember those nights, when I would get phone calls on my cell phone and whenever I would answer, the person would just hang up. I thought it was just someone prank calling me, but I never thought that it would be Jake.

"He does care for you and hasn't been the same ever since he left you at the airport watched you wave at him crying your eyes out. He couldn't stop thinking about the first time he met you and you hated his guts, and he definitely couldn't stop thinking about the kiss you two shared the day he was leaving. All he wanted to do these past two months was hold you in his arms and have you by his side."

I was holding it all in. I wanted to cry. 'I don't want to believe it. He can't be here… he's supposed to be in Romania.' I hug myself and frantically shook my head.

"Miley turn around." I hear the guy whisper.

I took a deep breath and bit my lower lip. I slowly turned around looking down. I can't face it. It's just too hard to believe.

"Look at me Miley, I know you want to."

I slowly lifted my head up and my eyes were fixed with eyes I thought that I'd never see in another two months. "Jake." I said under my breath.

"Surprise Miley." He smiled.

I quickly made my way toward Jake and jumped into him tightly embracing him in my arms. I just couldn't believe that he's here.

"What are you doing here, I thought you were in Romania?" I asked and pressed my face into his shirt. Tears freely flowed down my cheeks. Oh how happy I am just seeing him now.

"I boarded a plane and decided to come here for Christmas. I just couldn't handle being away from you too long. I missed you." he whispered in my ear.

I lifted my head from his chest and looked in his eyes. He hasn't changed a bit. He's still the same old Jake, just a bit taller and cuter.

"Miley, look up." He whispered.

I did as he told me and found the mistletoe hanging just above the door frame. I looked back at him and he smiled.

He placed his finger on my chin and leaned down bringing his lips closer to mine and soon, our lips collided. It was a long sensual kiss and I loved it. I never thought I'd see his face again and now that I do, it makes me want him even more.

I hear someone aww and we parted seeing both Oliver and Lilly watching us. I smiled at them and they left us alone.

"Sorry I couldn't give you anything for Christmas." Jake said and I looked back at him.

"No, its okay. I already got what I want for Christmas." I replied.

"Yeah and what is that."

"All I want for Christmas is you." I said and he smiled .

"Then it was a good thing that I told Lilly and Oliver that I was coming home for Christmas?" He asked.

"They knew?"

"Yeah, they did."

"Yes, it is a good thing that you did then." I guess that's why Lilly smiled like that last night when I told her that I wanted Jake for Christmas.

"And another thing."

"What is that?" I asked. He's full of surprises.

"I'm not going back to Romania. I'm staying back with you." and he lightly kissed me once again.

That was the best Christmas present I have ever gotten and it just lifted my spirits. I am no longer unsmilified, just seeing Jake made my smiles come back and hopefully it will stay like this forever.

**A/N **Well, I tried and tried and I guess it was okay. Just a Christmas fic for the Christmas holiday you know? Anyway, hope you liked it :D

** MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR **


End file.
